


Unfortunate

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Kuuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Ichijou gets groped on the train while Yuusuke sleeps.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> i have absolutely no excuse for this

"Wake me up when we get there?" Kaoru shifted where he stood and looked down to Yuusuke, who sat slumped against the train bench. Holding back the smile of fondness that threatened to pull at his lips, Kaoru gave a light nod.

"Rest. You've done a lot today, Godai." Yuusuke smiled sleepily up to Kaoru and closed his eyes, his head tilting down as he seemed to fall asleep instantly. Perhaps one of his many talents? Kaoru held back a smile; Let him rest the whole way. Kaoru would make sure nothing disturbed him. 

_ "In a few moments, we will be departing for  _ ** _Nagano. Nagano. _ ** _ Please keep your phones on silent, and give up your seats to passengers who need them. Thank you." _

Kaoru leaned against the handrail to Yuusuke's seat, bracing himself as the train took off from the station. The train was crowded, and it would be a while until their stop. If only his car hadn't been completely  _ flattened  _ by that damned monster during the earlier fight.

After spending a few minutes watching the Tokyo cityscape pass by, Kaoru glanced down to Yuusuke again, definitely  _ not _ admiring just how gentle ant at peace he looked in his sleep, despite the weariness that was etched into his face. If they weren't in public, Kaoru might have been as bold as to brush away the stray locks of hair that had fallen over his eyes. However, they were very much not alone, and the station they pulled up to only yielded more people. He held back a sigh as the crowd grew, noticing with annoyance that, with all the people around him, he was nearly pressed into the corner.

How inconvenient.

Kaoru hadn't taken the train since he was a teenager. Good to know it was every bit as crowded as it had been back then; full of people going places, always busy.

He stared out the window, holding his own as the train occasionally bobbed forward or came to a sudden halt. It wasn't as though he wasn't used to it, though, and as far as he was aware, Japan half the number one train system in the whole word. A far cry from the poorly managed, noisy trains in places like--

Kaoru's thoughts froze.

Just now.. had he really felt that?

A hand on his--

No.

No, it was probably nothing, just a mistake or a figure of his imagination. The train was crowded, so it wasn’t too as though people weren’t constantly bumping into one another here and there. It was normal.

Or so he thought, until he felt the very real, very firm press of a palm against his rear. Fingers caressed inwards, squeezing softly before pushing inwards to grab a handful.

At first, Ichijou was shocked.  _ What _ ? Was this really happening? To  _ him _ of all people?

_ Why? _

Then, he was angry.

How could he have forgotten; people like this existed. He was an officer of the law, so he had arrested plenty of disgusting criminals who were even worse than this. As embarrassing as it was to have to admit to having been groped on the train, though, at least he could arrest this pervert.

He shifted, reaching for the handcuffs he kept at his waist, and was about to squeeze an arm back to grab the suspect, when suddenly out of nowhere a large hand closed around his wrist. He jumped, angling his head back just before he was pushed against the safety bars of Yuusuke's seat. Another hand grabbed his opposing wrist, and both were gripped tight. Yuusuke remained asleep, head down.

“Wh—”

"I wouldn't make any noise if I were you. Do you really want this whole car to see how pitiful you are?" A rough voice whispered in his ear, the first offending hand continued to knead and rub. Alcohol wafted from the man's breath, heavily and pungent. Before he could reply, an arm wound around his waist and the hand that had been assaulting him squeezed roughly before moving around to the front, for his belt.. Kaoru pulled at the hands around his wrists, eyes shifting fearfully down to Yuusuke for a moment. He was right there, if Kaoru just opened his mouth and woke him up, then—

“This is a _ crime.  _ Do you really think you can jus—” The hand grabbed him between the legs,  _ hard _ , and he held in a pained noise. 

Yuusuke already faced so many horrors, day after day. Kaoru could take care of something as fucking  _ simple _ as train gropers. 

Right?

"Unless you want to get off at the next stop and leave your friend… we'll give him a good wake up present." The train came to a stop, doors popping open, and Kaoru stayed still. People around them, unaware of anything other than their own problems, came and went. Kaoru's heart was hammering inside his chest, and the hand that had been between his legs slipped up and began to undo the top few buttons of the plain white shirt he wore. Rough fingers began to pinch and roll a nipple, and Kaoru felt himself tremble, his eyes closing in defeat. The doors slid shut and the train took off again.

Of course he couldn't just abandon Yuusuke while he slept. A thought so horrifying couldn't even begin to cross his mind.

Kaoru bit his lip as he felt the tip of the man's finger go from rough to gentle, rubbing and plucking lightly on one side before moving to the opposite side. 

The other option  _ could _ be to wake Yuusuke up. To make a commotion and alert not only him, but the whole train car. Yuusuke would defend him, Yuusuke would— 

One of the hands that had been holding his wrist let go, and he immediately had to grip the handrail next to him as the hand went down and began to caress him outside his pants, touch soft and with intent. He hunched forward a little, cheeks tingeing red with shame as he allowed the contact.

“S-someone will… see..” Kaoru's fists clenched tight, his mind whirling with thoughts and scenarios too impossibly humiliating to stomach. 

One of the men, he wasn't sure which or how many there were, pressed against him from where his other arm had been grabbed and began to guide Kaoru's hand towards his crotch, forcing Kaoru's hand to rub. The man, whose face Kaoru couldn't even see, had an erection that Kaoru could feel through the fabric of his clothes. Kaoru's jaw clenched tight, the stimulation at his chest sending little sparks down his spine.

How vile…

Kaoru felt nauseousness rage through him, only distracted by the fingers that kept tugging and teasing relentlessly.

Suddenly, he was pulled more closely against the first assailant, and wet lips began to kiss at his neck as the hand below his belt finally managed to work its way into his pants with the flick of a wrist and a yank of a button.. Almost instantly, Kaoru was taken in the strangers’ hand and fondled, touch horrifyingly gentle but to the point. He squirmed against the man, biting his lip as pleasure was forced on him by foreign hands.

How could no one see this?

The train wasn't as crowded as before, there were hardly fifteen people in their car, from what Kaoru could tell. He bit his tongue in an attempt to ground himself, head turning while lips and tongue slobbered all over his neck and ear as he tried to meet eyes with anyone,  _ anyone _ , to get this disgusting madness to stop.

When he finally locked eyes with another passenger, cold dread seeped into his core as he was met with the image of a young male sitting besides Yuusuke, specifically watching Kaoru struggle with the hands that touched and stroked him in places that shouldn’t be touched without consent. The frightening part wasn’t that he was watching, though, but rather the arm he had draped casually over Yuusuke’s seat back, one finger tapping idly near the sleeping Yuusuke’s shoulder, close enough to be noticeable, but not enough to touch. 

A threat. 

Kaoru tore his eyes away, toes curling in one of his shoes as he tried to keep himself quiet. The hand in his pants was merciless in its invasion, leaving nothing untouched as the man worked him into hardness; his palm pressing and fingers feather light. He could feel his cheeks heated, and he turned his head into his shoulder, knuckles white as he gripped the handrail tight. 

Kaoru wasn't a virgin, but he had very little sex drive, and only recently had he been experiencing the desire to touch or be touched, specifically with--

An index finger or a thumb swirled around his tip, almost painfully delicate, and Kaoru shivered as he fought to control himself. That, along with the fingers at his chest were too much for him to stand. Sweat gathered at his brow, and he heard the man behind him whisper something unintelligible but surely horrible. A small whimper made it past his lips, and the man who had been forcing Kaoru’s hand to pleasure himself leaned suddenly, lips against Kaoru for a sloppy, heated kiss. 

Kaoru let out a muffled noise, trying to pull away as the man practically crushed his hand against his crotch, hips snapping against his palm as he got himself off. There was a quiet grunt, and Kaoru felt something hot dampen the front of the mans’ trousers. His fingers curled back in revulsion and the man released his wrist, allowing Kaoru to finally lean away and grab the safety rail with his now soiled hand. 

As the train began to come to a stop at one of the stations, Kaoru found himself being pushed forward, nearly face to face with Yuusuke as the assailant who had clung to him finally released him. m; it wasn’t over though, not even close, because hand that had been tormenting his chest suddenly dived downwards, to quickly wrestle open his belt and loosen his pants. Kaoru jerked up as the train halted, only to have his head pushed down by one of the men. Out of sight, and surrounded on all sides, not a single one of the passengers noticed as they exited the train. Kaoru let out a shaky breath, blood racing in his veins. 

They were alone in the car, now. 

He trembled as he felt his pants droop down below his lips, one hand smacking his rear before grabbing a handful of skin. 

This couldn’t be happening. 

On the fuckin  _ train _ of all places, it couldn’t, Yuusuke was right there, they were in  _ public _ .

If they did this, then Kaoru wouldn’t be able to keep quiet, and Yuusuke would wake and--

Behind him, Kaoru heard the rustle of cloth, and something hot and hard pressed between his cheeks.

“W-wait, please don--” The train took off from the station again, and the man wrapped an arm around his waist, hand beginning to stroke Kaoru again as he gave a few experimental thrusts, his penis thankfully not penetrating Kaoru. 

He clung to the handrail, nails barely managing to dig into his palms as his breath came out in sharp pants. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the steady glow of a camcorder light from one of the men, he didn’t know which or who, and he felt tears sting in the corners of his eyes, both from rage and humiliation. It wasn’t enough for these bastards to be doing this stuff to people in the first place, they had to  _ record _ it, as well? 

How many other men and women had suffered this same experience? 

Kaoru shivered, his head tilting downwards to try and obscure his face from the recording. There was a sharp pain from his messy lips, and Kaoru almost found solace in the throb as he felt blood begin to drip down his chin. 

With every thrust, Kaoru felt himself jerk forward a little, the only thing keeping him steady being his hands on the handrail. On the other side Yuusuke slept peacefully, and though one part of Kaoru was angry Yuusuke hadn’t woken up, the other part of him was thankful that Yuusuke would be spared this ugliness. 

They would be reaching their station soon, and Yuusuke wouldn’t ever have to know of the men who assaulted him and threatened Yuusuke with the same fate, were Kaoru to give into cowardice and try to flee.

Yuusuke wouldn’t have to know about the awful fucking touches, or vile panting, or how Kaoru couldn’t control his own body and even gave into the soft caresses and strokes, a moan or two falling from his bloody lips as the man thrusting between his thighs managed to rub against his own length, hand still working away at him in earnest, efforts about to be rewarded as Kaoru couldn’t contain himself any longer; pressure just about reaching its limit within. He shoved the back of one of his hands against his mouth and bit into his knuckle as he came, almost proud that the only noise he made was a rough, quiet groan; as silent as he could manage. 

Disgusting. 

Kaoru would have sagged forward if not for the arm around him, holding him against the man behind him as the man continued to thrust, naked hips hitting against Kaoru as the man desperately sought release, which came only seconds after Kaoru’s own. 

Hot liquid shot out from between Kaoru’s legs, but not nearly far enough to avoid dripping down his thighs and into his clothes. Kaoru was shaking, he felt sick. There would be nowhere to clean off until he got home, but even then, wasn’t Yuusuke joining him for the night? They had planned dinner, and--

_ “We will soon be reaching:  _ ** _Nagano. Nagano._ ** _ This is the last stop on this line. Please make sure you have all your belongings, and exit the train in a timely fashion. Once again, we are arriving at:  _ ** _Nagano_ ** _ . Please gather your things, and take care when exiting the train. Thank you.”  _

The train was coming to a stop, though. A slow and painful stop, but it eventually stopped, nonetheless. Kaoru reached down and grabbed the front of his pants as the men around him backed up, the main assailant quickly doing up his own pants. 

It was over. 

Kaoru stared at Yuusuke, mind empty and heart filled with relief. One by one the men who had been involved were exiting the train as though nothing had happened, but Kaoru couldn’t give them any thought; all he could do was watch Yuusuke, still asleep so peacefully. 

He swallowed and stood straight, both hands shaking as they began to do his belt again. The train attendants would be coming soon, to clear and clean the train, and Kaoru should really wake Yuusuke. 

Several minutes had past and Kaoru remained still, hands opening and closing as he struggled to bring himself to wake Yuusuke. Even though he had fixed his clothes, the sticky evidence was drying between his legs. He couldn’t organize his thoughts, he couldn’t convince himself to reach out and just gently nudge him awake, for some reason. 

He was forced to move when one of the station workers stepped into the car. 

“Excuse me, the train is stopped now. Please exit.” Middle aged but not anywhere near old, the man barely spared them a glance before heading down to the next car. Kaoru swallowed and took a step, holding in a grimace as he felt the inner fabric press against the wetness left between his legs. He reached out; a hand to Yuusuke’s shoulder, and shook him gently. He wanted to run away, though. Run and clean himself and crawl in bed for the next month or five, perhaps. He couldn’t though. He was with Yuusuke, and he still had work to do. 

“Godai.. We’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> some times u just want fictional train gropies


End file.
